Jealous
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Jinki marah pada Changmin! Changmin malah mengintrograsi Jinki! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka berdua? Oneshot! Drabble! My first yaoi fic! Changmin(DBSK)xOnew(SHINee)! Crack! Yaoi! But, please read and review it!


**Jealous**

**Disclaimer: I just owned this story and idea**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama dll**

**Pair: Changmin TVXQ x Onew SHINee**

**Warning: Crack! Boys Love! Typo(s)! and the other…**

* * *

A/N: _Fic yaoi_ pertama buat Meiko XD

_Mianhe_ kalau aneh, Meiko ga biasa bikin _yaoi_, jadi yah, percobaannya pendek begini, cuma satu _scene_ aja yang ada di sini, tepatnya SMTOWN Bangkok.

_Special thanks_ buat **Viero-_nee_ **yang udah nularin ChangNew ke Meiko, trus ngeracunin(?) #plaak #gasopan buat bikin _yaoi _dan berkat dukungannya dan tips2nya, akhirnya jadilah _fic_ ini. Mungkin buat selanjutnya, Meiko bakal dikit2 bikin _yaoi_, tapi mungkin belom ke _multichapter_nya, soalnya harus belajar. SG masih tetep lanjut kok~

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

"Jinki-yah."

Jinki terdiam. _Namja_ berambut karamel lembut itu memilih untuk menutup mulutnya. _Leader_ dari SHINee itu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, tidak ingin menatap sosok _namja_ jangkung di depannya yang tengah mengurung tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan hindari tatapan mataku, Lee Jinki. Aku sedang bicara denganmu."

"_Hyung_, aku sangat lelah. Bisakah kita hentikan ini sekarang dan kembali ke hotel? Yunho _Hyung_ dan member SHINee lainnya menunggu kita," kilah Jinki.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya sebagai alasan, Jinki." Changmin tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. _Maknae_ DBSK itu tetap memenjarakan Jinki dengan tubuhnya. Jinki tak akan bisa lari darinya.

Yup. Mereka berdua berada di ruang rias untuk SMTOWN Thailand. SMTOWN sendiri sudah selesai. Artis lainnya sudah kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat. Namun, Changmin menahan Onew atau sebut saja Jinki untuk tidak kembali dulu bersama dengan member SHINee lainnya. _Namja _tampan itu menyeret Jinki ke ruang rias.

Dan berakhirlah mereka seperti sekarang.

"_Hyung_…"

"Kau cemburu, Jinki? Semenjak penampilan duetku dengan Kyuhyun tadi, kau menghindariku."

Jinki masih memilih untuk diam. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, tampak menghindari tatap mata dengan Changmin. Jujur saja, ia sangat lelah karena konser. Tubuhnya sudah bermandikan peluh, tapi Changmin tetap persisten untuk mengintrograsinya.

Cemburu? Tentu saja Jinki cemburu. Mana ada yang tidak cemburu ketika _namjachingu_mu mencium _namja_ lain di saat konser, di hadapan para penggemar? Jinki tidak mendapatkan kesempatan itu, namun kedua _dongsaeng_nya, Taemin dan Minho-lah yang mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

Dengan kata lain, sang _evil maknae_ DBSK dan _angelic leader_ SHINee… menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"_Hyung_… Aku ingin kembali ke hotel, _jebal_…Bisakah kita membicarakannya lain kali?" tanya Jinki.

"Tidak. Kau akan menghindariku lagi, Jinki. Katakan jujur padaku."

"_Ne_! Aku sangat cemburu, _Hyung_! Kau puas mendengarnya?" Jinki akhirnya memilih untuk membalasnya. Menatap mata Changmin. Pipinya bersemu merah dan bibirnya mengerucut ke depan.

"Jinki-yah…" Pandangan Changmin melembut. Namun seringai setan segera muncul di paras tampannya. Kontradiksi dengan raut wajah Jinki yang terlihat sangat… manis dan imut.

"Kau cemburu dengan _dongsaeng_mu sendiri? _Kyeopta_…"

Mata Jinki membulat mendengar perkataan Changmin. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat jemari panjang milik Changmin menyusuri wajahnya yang memerah. Kontan warna merah itu semakin kentara di wajah manisnya. Changmin mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak mencium Minho dan Taemin karena keinginanku, Jinki. Ck, itu semua karena Kyuhyun. Aku juga tidak mencium Taemin. Aku mencium wignya. Minho… Kau tahu, aku, Minho dan Kyuhyun sama-sama tergabung dalam _Kyuline_. Setidaknya aku harus melakukannya, lagipula di mata publik, kami hanya teman."

Changmin tersenyum melihat paras Jinki yang semakin merah. _Namjachingu_nya benar-benar sangat manis. Dan semua itu membuat Changmin tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk menggoda Jinki secara terus-terusan. Ia sudah terpikat, terikat dengan pesona Jinki yang lugu dan polos sejak awal.

Changmin sudah tertarik pada Jinki semenjak Jinki masuk ke SM-_entertaiment_ sebagai seorang _trainee. _Namja itu polos, lugu dan baik. Sampai sekarang. Tidak berubah, walaupun Jinki sudah memasuki dunia _entertaiment_ dan menjadi _leader_ sebuah _boyband_ yang sangat populer.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat seorang Max Changmin terpikat.

"Selain karena terpaksa untuk peranku dalam drama… bukankah aku tak pernah mencium bibir lain sebagai bibirmu, Jinki-yah?" tanya Changmin. Jemarinya beralih, mengelus bibir Jinki.

"_Hyung_…"

Jantung Jinki berdetak kencang. Sentuhan Changmin selalu membuatnya tak berkutik seperti ini. Tak bisa melakukan apa pun kecuali diam dan menerima sentuhan Changmin. Ia sudah ditaklukan oleh Changmin sejak ia menjadi _trainee_ di SM _entertaiment_. Senyuman yang dilayangkan Changmin padanya waktu itu membuat hatinya bergetar.

"Jinki-yah…"

"Kalau aku mendapat bagian seperti Minho dan Taemin…"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Jinki-yah…" Changmin menyeringai setan. Matanya menatap tajam mata bulan sabit _namjachingu_nya. "Memangnya hanya kau saja yang cemburu? Aku juga cemburu, Jinki… Kyuhyun sering merangkulmu saat menyanyikan lagu _Hope_ bersamamu. Hanya itu batas yang bisa kutolerir.

"Aku tidak akan menolerir kalau sampai Kyuhyun juga menciummu. Kau hanya milikku, Jinki."

Jinki menggigit bibirnya mendengar ucapan Changmin yang tegas dan mengandung keposesifan yang tinggi. Changmin tidak suka apa yang menjadi miliknya disentuh orang lain, terutama Jinki. Lee Jinki hanya milik Shim Changmin.

"_Saranghae_, Jinki-yah."

Changmin mulai mencium bibir Jinki dengan lekat. Jemarinya menangkup pipi _chubby_ Jinki, menahannya. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Merasakan bibir Jinki yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Jinki mulanya terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba ini. Kelabakan. Sudah lama Jinki tidak melakukan kontak seintim ini dengan Changmin. Namun, ia memejamkan matanya, mulai merespon ciuman yang diberikan oleh Changmin. Ia mendengar detak jantung mereka yang berpacu cepat. Mereka saling mencintai, dan detak jantung mereka yang cepat adalah bukti nyatanya.

Changmin memperdalam kontak mereka. Mulai menginvasi mulut Jinki dengan lidahnya. Membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Jinki. Membuat _namja_ berambut karamel itu mengerangkan nama Changmin. Jinki membalasnya, namun ia membiarkan Changmin mendominasinya. Ia percaya pada Changmin, seutuhnya, tanpa terkecuali, bahwa _namja _itu mencintainya, tidak mempermainkannya dan semua sentuhannya didasarkan oleh cinta.

"_Nado, _Changmin _Hyung_." Ucapan itu dibisikkan oleh Jinki setelah Changmin melepaskan kontak mereka. Semburat merah pekat tampak di wajah manisnya.

"Kau tak perlu cemburu lagi, _ne_? Aku tidak pernah mencium orang lain seperti itu, Jinki. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa melakukan _skinship_ denganmu di panggung," kata Changmin lembut sembari mencium dahi Jinki.

Dan kata-kata Changmin selanjutnya membuat Jinki terlonjak dengan hati bahagia.

"Kau, Lee Jinki, hanya milikku. Selamanya."

* * *

A/N: _Mianhe_ kalau jelek yaaa... Meiko kan udah bilang... Meiko bakal usaha bikin yang lebih baik dari ini...

_Review please, critic and concrit too _:D

Meiko Hoshiyori


End file.
